Ulla Strömstedt
right|210px|thumb|picture of Ulla Strömstedt with Richard Dawson, 1968 Ulla Strömstedt (November 27, 1939 (Stockholm, Sweden) – June 13, 1986) (Cannes, France)) was a Swedish-born actress who appeared in several films and television shows. Her credits would include, The Rat Patrol, I Spy and Flipper, as well as a couple of guest appearances on the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Strömstedt studied post-baccalaureate in Stockholm, language and art at the Sorbonne in Paris and theater studies in the U.S. at the Actors Studio. In 1960, she was elected to the first Mälardrottningen in Stockholm. In 1961, she married Gilbert Cole in Los Angeles. She has one son, Jonathan Strömstedt Cole. Strömstedt died in Cannes, France on June 13, 1986. Filmography * 50 Greatest TV Animals (2003) (TV) (uncredited) * Catalina Caper (1967) * Tarzan's Jungle Rebellion (1967) * Den Gula bilen (1963) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Der Sonne entgegen playing "Mrs. Jenkins" (as Ulla Stroemstedt) in episode: "Liebe, Brot und Clownerie" (episode # 1.5) 1985 * Achtung Zoll! playing "Actress" in episode: "Apoll" (episode # 2.21) 1 June 1981 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gretel" in episode: "Sticky Wicket Newkirk" (episode # 3.20) 20 January 1968 * Tarzan playing "Mary Singleton" in episode: "The Blue Stone of Heaven: Part 2" (episode # 2.5) 13 October 1967 * Tarzan playing "Mary Singleton" in episode: "The Blue Stone of Heaven: Part 1" (episode # 2.4) 6 October 1967 * Mr. Terrific playing "Tanya" in episode: "Try This on for Spies" (episode # 1.5) 24 April 1967 * The Rat Patrol playing "Ilse Greuner" in episode: "Mask-A-Raid" (episode # 1.30) 10 April 1967 * I Spy playing "Tilde" in episode: "Rome... Take Away Three" (episode # 2.16) 28 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Myra" in episode: "Diamond in the Rough" (episode # 2.3) 30 September 1966 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Deep Waters" (episode # 2.28) 3 April 1966 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Flipper's Underwater Museum" (episode # 2.27) 26 March 1966 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Flipper Joins the Navy: Part 2" (episode # 2.26) 19 March 1966 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Flipper Joins the Navy: Part 1" (episode # 2.25) 12 March 1966 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Slingshot" (episode # 2.19) 29 January 1966 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Dolphin Patrol" (episode # 2.10) 20 November 1965 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "The Ditching: Part 2" (episode # 2.8) 6 November 1965 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "The Ditching: Part 1" (episode # 2.7) 30 October 1965 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Junior Ranger" (episode # 2.6) 23 October 1965 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Dolphin in Pursuit: Part 2" (episode # 2.3) 2 October 1965 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Dolphin in Pursuit: Part 1" (episode # 2.2) 25 September 1965 * Flipper playing "Ulla Norstrand" in episode: "Flipper and the Mermaid" (episiode # 2.1) 18 September 1965 * Surfside 6 playing "Miss Scandia" in episode: "A Private Eye for Beauty" (episode # 2.35) 21 May 1962 * The Tab Hunter Show playing "Marie" in episode: "Dream Boy" (episode # 1.29) 9 April 1961 * Route 66 playing "Skier" in episode: "Effigy in Snow" (episode # 1.21) 24 March 1961 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Glamour Girls of the Silver Screen * Ulla Strömstedt at the Internet Movie Database Strömstedt, Ulla Strömstedt, Ulla Strömstedt, Ulla Strömstedt, Ulla Strömstedt, Ulla Strömstedt, Ulla Strömstedt, Ulla